Squalo X7
The Squalo X7 is a speedboat in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a slim black boat with tinted windows. The rear looks like a sports car and the front is a catamaran, like SnakeHead T20. It resembles the real world 2012 MTI ZR48. This boat may have been designed by Dimah, because she has its blueprint at her lab at the Cove. It has a backseat, like in a car. The cab contains 3 screens for navigation and/or entertainment. Performance It's the fastest nautical vehicle in the game. Locations *Litore Torto at N 40 47.326; E 5 45.496. In the big lake with the ruins. *Libeccio at N 40 46.706; E 5 34.970. In the lake. Once you have it, just drive it to any liberated coastal town/village garage. More specifically the blue marked area in the water near a dock garage. This will make it available for Rebel drop. Getting the boat to a land based garage will also work, as explained by Mario. Getting it near a garage is the difficult part. Ways to obtain and tips for techniques See the second gallery below for illustrations of the tips. Towing with a ground vehicle: *The Libeccio lake has steep hills around it, preventing this method, or making it very difficult, but if you do get up hill, the road will be shorter than the road south from Litore Torto lake. *Normal size trucks, like the Autostraad Reisender 7, are unable to move it. An Imperator Bavarium Tank can pull it slowly, but not up steep hills, so choose the path carefully. The Nashorn 6100 is easily powerful enough, but it's terrible at off-roading. *Once there's any speed (when towing down hill), the boat may destabilize and flip over a few times, resulting in an explosion. Lifting by aircraft: *The Urga Hrom D is the strongest helicopter and the only one that can be used for this. *The Grappler has to be fully upgraded by completing Scrapyard scramble events. It may be possible with out a full upgrade, but that would require extra careful (slow) flying. *The Litore Torto lake is closer to the sea than the other one. *Rico has to hang under a flying helicopter to attach the cables. Otherwise some cables won't hold any weight. *Once the boat has been tethered to the helicopter, lift up very slowly. Even at maximum tether strenght, there's a chance that the cables can break if you move too fast. Make your way very slowly and steadily to the nearest coast. However, before you reach the sea, the land gives way to a huge cliff, meaning if your tethers break (which they will if you move too erratically), the Squalo will be destroyed on the cliffs below. Dropping it above water is not a major problem, because even if it lands upside down, it can be towed to the beach and flipped again. Standing on the boat and grappling it to the ground ahead: *Libeccio lake has steep hills around it, preventing this method, or making it very difficult. *Litore Torto lake is closer to the sea and has much less steep edges. There's also only a need to grapple it only a few hundred meters to the east. After that the hill turns into a cliff. Unfortunately, the boat will definitely explode before getting to the sea. The boat can at best make it about 90% of the way down. Trivia *Squalo means shark in italian. *There's also a "Squalo" speedboat in GTA. *It is made by Mugello, their logo is on the front. Gallery Squalo X7 Front Quarter.jpg Squalo X7 Rear Quarter.jpg Squalo X7 Front.jpg Squalo X7 Left Side.jpg Squalo X7 Right Side.jpg Squalo X7 Rear.jpg Squalo X7 Top Front.jpg Squalo X7 Top Rear.jpg Squalo X7 Underside.jpg Squalo X7 Interior.jpg Squalo X7 (cab view).png Squalo X7 Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop menu. Squalo X7 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen. 101011_zr48_mti_corvette_speedboat_6.jpg|The MTI ZR48, the boat it is based off. Gallery (for obtaining methods) Litore Torto lake with ruins.png|The location at the Litore Torto lake is about 100 meters right of the map marker. Squalo X7 grppler over land (up hill).png|East of the Litore Torto lake. Squalo X7 grppler over land (down hill).png|Further east of the Litore Torto lake. Urga Hrom D vs Squalo X7.png|The Urga Hrom D is not necessarily a good plan, unless you're extra careful. Imperator Bavarium Tank towing a Squalo X7.png|Towing with an Imperator Bavarium Tank. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Boats